Whiskey Kisses
by Chelsie Whitlock
Summary: What happens when Bella's truck breaks down on her way across Texas? What happens when she meets a sexy singer at the local bar? How will her scars prevent her from learning to love?
1. Drunken Waltz

**A/N: I know, I know that I am in the middle of a multi chaptered fic (Surprise of a lifetime) However this little onshot has been floating around in my head for a little while and today it refused to play nice until I got it all out. So here it is, pure smut with a little bit of sweetness thrown in for good measure. This could become something longer in the future, but right now it it what it is. I didn't have my beta read this because I'm sending her another chapter later tonight...I am so evil! If you like it please take the time to write a short little review, it helps me know that I'm doing something right.**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses

~~Bella's POV~~

I had never been a person to go to a bar and pick up a guy. That just wasn't my idea of a good night out. On my vacation to Texas this past summer however, I made an exception to that rule. I had grand plans to drive from my mom and step-dad's house in Arizona and go through Texas on my way to the gulf coast.

I had graduated from college and as a present to myself I planned a road trip with some stops at historical sites along the way. Imagine how absolutely awful it was when my truck broke down in the middle of nowhere Texas. I had found a mechanic who said he would be able to fix it, as soon as the part came in, but it looked like I would be spending three or four days in Brownwood, Texas. I had learned that Brownwood was the geographical center of Texas, and I had actually ended up there as part of a detour. It wasn't entirely awful, just hot, and very dry.

It was only the beginning of June, and yet it had been over 90 degrees everyday I'd been there so far. I had worn every last pair of decent clothes I'd brought along, so I was wearing a pair of barely there jean cutoffs, and a wife beater tank top. I looked like the locals wearing a pair of dusty old boots, and a cowboy hat. I had seen a bar in town called Drunken Waltz. It had a live band that played on weekends and seemed to do good business.

It was Saturday when I decided to give it a try. I walked into the bar shortly after 10, and took stock of the place. It was a quaint little bar with a few pool tables and a dance floor. It was smoky and pretty packed already, so I had trouble moving up to the bar to order a drink. I took off my hat and worked my way up, while listening to the beautiful crooning coming from stage. I was quickly served my beer, and made my way to the stage to get a look at the band.

I spent most of my time looking at my feet to keep from tripping as I made my way through the people, and when I finally looked up my jaw almost hit the floor. There was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on, singing. His voice was pure sex and had a fantastic twang to it. I was lulled quickly into a trance listening to the music and staring at the blonde haired angel singing. He had on jeans that looked like they were poured on, and boots that had been worn in. He had on a button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, and his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green I had come across. His blonde curly hair was a bit unruly, and kept falling into his eyes.

When he called that they were going to be taking a break and I heard the jukebox kick on, I went to get another beer. I was only a few steps away from the counter when an unexpected foot had me stumbling forward. It took me a moment to realize that someone had caught me. I glanced up and locked eyes onto his, and felt myself melt inside.

"Whoa there Darlin'. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt." He slowly stood me up.

"Thanks, I'm a real klutz sometimes." I couldn't take my eyes off of him and felt myself chew on my bottom lip out of embarrassment.

"What were you about to order? I'll get that for you." He smiled, and I thought I might die there on the spot. The man had charm.

"Just a Bud light. I saw you up there singing, you have a great voice." I kicked myself for the stupid comeback.

"Thanks, we're just a local band, but we love to do this. Speaking of which I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" He asked smoothly.

"My name is Bella, I'm just passing through, but my truck broke down so I'm waiting for a part."

"Well my name is Jasper, why don't you come sit with me for a few minutes before I have to go back on stage?" He turned his back to quickly order our drinks.

"Sure, although I'm guessing you don't get turned down that often." I smirked at him as he faced me again.

"Ma'am what kind of guy do you take me for? I would never do anything untoward…" He stated with an over exaggerated drawl and a little bow.

"I'm not buying that for a minute, but I'll sit with you for a few." I followed behind him and managed to stay on my feet the whole way there.

He pulled out a chair and waited for me to be seated before doing the same.

"How did you find this little joint?" He peered up at me from underneath his fringe.

"It's a small town, I've heard this place is pretty good, and I heard the band was worth coming to listen to." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? So what did you think of the band?" He winked at me as he slid a hand up my thigh under the table.

"I dunno, I guess they are okay for a small time band. The lead singer is pretty cute though." I moved my chair forward a bit hoping he would get the message. He did. I felt myself get moist as his fingers slid back and forth across the edge of my shorts. I took a swig of my beer to gain a little bit of confidence. He leaned back and did the same, removing his hand.

"So we only have a few more songs before we are off for the night. We are usually out of here by 1 or so." He raised an eyebrow in unspoken question.

"I'll still be around then if you wanted to get together afterwards. Just come find me." I couldn't believe I was going to let this game go on, but no one here knew me, and the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Alright then, I'll come find you when I get done. See you around Bella." He tipped his hat and walked toward the stage with the swagger of a man who has just gotten exactly what he wanted.

I stayed at the table for the rest of the night sipping on my beer, and getting up only to get another one before 12:45 rolled around and I realized that they were starting to wrap up their final song. I went to the ladies room and was just opening the door when I was pushed back into the room and the door was shut and locked quickly. Jasper looked me up and down and leaned in close to my ear.

"Darlin' you are the hottest thing that has come through here in a long time. The moment you walked into the bar I wanted to have you pressed up against a wall with my body up against yours. That outfit of yours would bring any man to his knees. I am going to lick you from head to toe, and have you screaming my name as you cum." He gently nipped my earlobe before kissing my neck.

I wrapped one leg around him and pulled him against my core. He was already hard and I couldn't help but grind against him searching for friction. I had never had a one night stand but Jasper was too hot to resist, and I didn't feel like it anyway. I tipped my head back and moaned lightly as he thrust against me. We began a game of pushing and pulling, and writhing against each other before he pulled back and took hold of my hand.

"I may be about to take you long and hard, but a gentleman never does that to a woman in the bathroom. Let's get out of here and I'll show you just how much better it is in Texas." I groaned at the loss, and followed sluggishly as he showed me the back exit, and led me over to a motorcycle.

"I should have known you'd drive a bike. How far away is your place?" I asked as he handed me a helmet.

"My place is only about ten minutes down the way; I've got a house and a little bit of land at the end of town." He climbed on and beckoned me onto the bike.

I climbed on and gripped him tightly as he sped away from the curb. His hair blew back, and I nuzzled against his neck to breath in his amazing scent. I gently bit him and listened to his groan as it vibrated against my chest. We came to a stop and I looked up. A house and a little bit of land had been an understatement. He had a large working ranch with cattle and a stable. The house was obviously old with things added on over the years.

"A little bit of land huh?" I chuckled quietly as I rose from the bike.

"Well I didn't know how much you knew about me. The Whitlock's were one of the first families that settled here, and I'm all that's left now. But don't worry your pretty head about that. I'm going to have you screaming and moaning before too much longer." He spread my legs with his knee and pressed against me. I felt his fingers dancing across my stomach and I began to tremble against him. "Follow me."

I followed him into the house and he made quick work of having me wedged between his hard body and the nearest wall. He scraped his lips across mine, and I worried that my lips may bruise if I didn't allow him access. I yielded and got my first taste of Jasper Whitlock. He tasted of whiskey, and rain. The man was pure cowboy, and his rough fingers ran up and down my bare arms causing goose bumps to rise. His tongue fought for dominance with mine and I allowed him to win. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and I gasped as I felt him hard against my stomach. I couldn't help myself, and I began to undulate. He chuckled and whispered in my ear. "Somebody is an impatient little minx." His voice was rough with need and I couldn't help when a whimper escaped my open lips.

He worked his way down my neck and over my jaw. Moans fell like rain from my lips as he nibbled on my collarbone. I had had enough of his torture, and I stated boldly. "You going to tease me all night cowboy, or are you going to take me?"

"Oh darlin, I never leave a lady waiting. Why don't you come on up to my room?" He started to unbutton his shirt and I was momentarily distracted by the smooth curve of his chest. He backed up the stairs and entered the first room on the left. As we entered his room he pulled his shirt off completely. I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot for a minute, before I realized he was grinning at me.

"Never seen a half-naked guy before? Sweetheart are you sure you know what you're getting into?" He chortled and I glared at him.

"I've seen plenty of half naked men thank you. Just never one quite so sure of himself. Perhaps you would prefer to do this whole bit alone…oh, I didn't think so." I smirked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"I love a lady who can make a speedy recovery. Why don't you get over here so I can show you that I'm not all show?" I walked over to him and let him lift my shirt over my head. As he revealed my stomach it was him who let out a gasp. Very few people had ever been close enough to see my scar in full detail. The truth was that a near fatal car accident when I was 17 had left me with a scar running from just below my sternum, all the way down to my pelvic bone. I had survived a total of 3 surgeries to repair internal damage, and replace my organs back in the correct places. After a little more than a week in the SICU I had woken up to find, that dodging deer, was a good way to end up dead.

I looked at his face, and saw awe instead of fear. That was the real reason I had never done the one night stand thing, even guys who I dated for months before getting down and dirty had trouble finding me pretty once my shirt came off.

Jasper licked from the top of my scar all the way down to the top of my shorts. He looked up at me, and I saw a tenderness there that was unexpected. He leaned his forehead against my stomach and began undoing my button and zipper. He moved slowly and with deliberate motions. He lowered my shorts to the floor and left me in my panties and bra. He noticed for the first time the thick chord-like scars crisscrossing my left hip. It had been pinned in the wreck and they had to use the Jaws of Life to get me out. It had been low priority, until they had been sure I would live through the worst of it. The scars hadn't healed well, because it had been almost two weeks before they performed the reconstructive surgery on my hip, and by that time the scars had become thick and leathery. Those were the worst of them, and yet he looked at them as though they weren't there.

I felt him run his fingers around the edges, outlining them with care. I hooked my finger under his chin and pulled his face up to look at me.

"Those are from a long time ago cowboy. Why don't you come up here and kiss me again?" He nodded slowly before rising and pushing me slowly toward his bed. I fell backwards and he followed me down, before kissing me with all of his force.

It felt as though he was trying to suck the life out of me, and I would have gladly complied for one last taste of whiskey and rain. He ran his fingers over my entire body, and I felt like I was on fire. I began fumbling with his pants and he paused to help me remove them.

~~Jasper's POV~~

Bella was like something else. I had never brought home a random girl, despite what my actions might have led her to believe. When I first saw her enter the bar I knew I needed to have her. It was as though my heart and libido had been tied together. As my pants slid off my hips I had to take a moment to struggle with my boots. My pants were tangled and Bella started to giggle. I cursed out loud and stood to remove them properly. As they were finally off and I was only in my boxers, I almost felt her lust rise up against me. She pulled my quickly to the bed and straddled me.

Bella was a fierce thing, I could tell from her scars that she had been through something awful and yet she was full of life and damn hot. She placed a sizzling kiss over my pulse, and I felt my heartbeat speed at the touch. Bella worked her way down my chest pausing at my right nipple. I felt her moist breath blow over it and I inhaled sharply at the sensation. She knew what she was doing and I was helpless to try to stop her. As she rolled her tongue over my rock hard nipple her hand slid down between my legs. She felt me through my boxers and I nearly came out of my skin.

She toyed with my nipple and I began panting as she sped her hand on my shaft. It had been far too long since I had been with a woman and I knew if I didn't stop her, I wouldn't last long enough to bring her pleasure. I flipped her with ease and rested my weight on my elbows above her.

"I'm going to bring you pleasure before you make me lose my mind." I gritted out as she continued her assault on me.

"Oh, is that so?" I couldn't take it anymore and I removed her bra with a quick tug. I gazed at her with greedy eyes, and I leaned forward quickly to capture a pert nipple in my teeth. She moaned and arched her back and I began a path down to her hipbones. I nibbled my way down and she let unintelligible moans fall from her lips. I loved a vocal woman. I allowed my fingers to make their way to her knees as I inspected her bellybutton with my tongue.

She began to laugh as my fingers made their way up her inner thigh. I decided to remember that she was ticklish for later. My fingers reached between her thighs and rubbed gently against the moisture gathering there. She began babbling and I listened to make out the words.

"Oh Jasper, please, please." Her head was moving from side to side against the pillows.

"Please what? Tell me what you want me to do." I commanded her as I removed myself from her completely.

"Please, Please touch me jasper. Don't leave me like this." It was music to my ears to hear her begging for my touch. I yanked on her panties and felt them pull slowly down her legs. I could see how badly she was in need of release as she rubbed her legs together trying to gain friction. I pried her legs apart and knelt between them. I slowly drew my fingers up and down her slit, with just the barest of pressure. She began thrusting violently and I tutted at her gently. When she began a low keening I gave into her thrusting and pushed one finger into her while my thumb began to thrum against her clit.

I added another finger and increased my pace. Her moaning was continuous at that point, and I knew she was close to orgasm. I removed my fingers and she growled at me, until I leaned forward and replaced them with my tongue. I bathed her clit with broad flat strokes of my tongue. I sped up until she was trembling and I kept my pace as she went silent and then slowly exhaled a low moan.

"Oh God, Jasper. That was so good." She became boneless, and purred contentedly. I crawled back up her body and kissed a path along the way. She stretched her arms above her head and I kissed her softly until she began to kiss back. I slowly chased circles on her stomach and ran my fingers up and down her side as we kissed. I was in no hurry to be finished. When she had come down completely and was starting to kiss back with enthusiasm I pulled our sexes into contact. I nearly came at the feeling of her warmth. She began to grind against me slowly and I enjoyed the slow build. I pulled back and rubbed the tip of my cock at her opening. She wrapped both legs around me and attempted to pull me into her.

"Honey are you on birth control or should I get a condom?" I didn't want her to be mad at me in the morning.

"I'm on birth control." I sighed with relief, I had condoms, but I wasn't sure if they were still good or not, it had been a while since I bought them. I pressed into her and groaned with her as I stopped to allow myself to breathe. She was tight and hot and so wet I thought I might very well die. I eased out slowly and hissed at the feeling. She was clenched around me, and I tried to move slowly. She began meeting me stroke for stroke and I sped up.

We were both panting and humming as we raced for the finish. I could tell she was close and bit my lip to keep from coming before she did. She clenched around me and screamed my name as she came, and I was helpless to do anything but follow her over the edge.

~~Bella's POV~~

I felt as though I was floating as I drifted back to earth after my mind blowing orgasm. Jasper slowly pulled out and wrapped his arms around my sticky waist. We were both a sweaty mess, but that didn't seem to bother Jasper as he whispered into my ear.

"Stay the night, I want to see you when you wake up." What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Waking up

**A/N: I know that I said that this would be a oneshot however... after a few creative people gave me a couple of nudges I decided to take it into a chaptered story. Let me know what you think about it? Please let me know if you think this works, and if I should continue it. Reviews are happiness!**

**Thanks to Lacym3 For doing a super speedy and awesome job of Betaing this. You and all my twitter friends are my new favorite thing!**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses 2

~~Bella's POV~~

I woke up sometime before dawn to nibbling on my neck. I rolled over slowly and found Jasper's eyes on my face. He wore a silly grin on his face and for a second I worried I was drooling. After wiping my hand across my chin, I looked at him and asked.

"Make it a habit to wake women up and then stare at them?" I thought it was fairly coherent for the middle of the night.

"I don't make it a habit to have women spend the night, so I'm new to this etiquette." He had a glint in his eyes, and I only had a moment to brace myself before he began tickling me. I squealed and tried to roll out of his reach. I pulled so hard away from him that I fell out of the bed.

"Ouch…now look what you've done. I'm pretty sure Miss Manners would have a fit. So does that mean you want me to head out now?" I glanced up from under my eyelashes at him.

"God no. I just woke up and wanted to see how ticklish you are." I thought I might have seen a flash of embarrassment cross his face, but couldn't be sure.

"Do you routinely wake up at," I looked over at the clock, "5:00 in the morning?" I groaned at the very thought of being up this early on a Sunday.

"I have to get up and feed the cattle, and muck out the stables before I get ready for church." He stated as he rolled out of bed and pulled up a pair of jeans around his lean waist.

"Oh, I guess I'll take a shower and get out of your way." I made my way over to pick up my clothes.

"Don't be silly darlin'. I didn't have you spend the night just to kick you out before the sun came up, I just didn't want you to wake up alone. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when I come in to make breakfast." He walked over to me and planted a heated kiss on my lips. I felt myself melt, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, well then I'll see you when you come back." I replied somewhat shakily after he pulled away. I thought to myself that I should have followed him back from the bar last night. Surely he didn't really want me hanging around by myself. He was probably just being polite.

I forced myself to lay back down and I was quickly spinning off to dream land. I couldn't tell what I dreamed about, or if I dreamt at all, however I woke to the smell of coffee, and bacon. I pulled myself up and stretched my arms over my head. I kicked the covers off, and forced myself to stand up. I walked over to the closet door where a robe hung up and wrapped myself in it. I assumed Jasper wouldn't mind.

I made my way slowly down the stairs and heard singing as I made my way into the bright kitchen. I smiled to myself at the picture Jasper made in his jeans and socks, with an apron thrown over his shirt. He was singing and dancing with his back to me, and I enjoyed the view for a few minutes before announcing my arrival.

"Whoa there cowboy, I didn't know you liked to dance while you cooked." I laughed as he twirled to face me and looked sheepish.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, you didn't have to come down here." He looked at his feet suddenly.

"You didn't have to do all of this, cereal would have been fine," I stated without much conviction. My stomach was grumbling rather loudly and I could see that he had made all of my favorites.

"Nonsense my Mom taught me better manners than to give a lady cold cereal after inviting her over for the night." He grinned up at me without shame.

"Oh well in that case, it looks delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" I wandered over to the bar and sat in a stool while he finished plating the food.

"My mom always wanted a daughter, but I was an only child, so she taught me everything she knew." He gave a half smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that you mentioned that you were the only Whitlock left. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" I asked gently.

"I don't mind you asking at all. My parents passed away a year ago. They were in private plane crash and didn't survive." He looked wistful, and I felt awful for bringing up such a sad subject.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How do you manage such a large farm all by yourself?" I tried for a more neutral topic.

"I have 3 full time employees, who handle maintenance and animal care. I also have a few spring helpers who come in when it's time for the calves to be born. We do fairly well since we raise Angus cattle, which bring in a good profit here in Texas" He replied smoothly and with real enthusiasm. I could tell that he loved his job and had a passion for the work. He placed the plate in front of me, and I dug in.

"Wow, this is a fantastic omelet; the eggs are so light and fluffy!" I was amazed at how fresh everything tasted.

"The eggs came from a couple down the road; we do some trading around here, when we need stuff." He looked at me with curiosity in his gaze.

"I think that's really cool. So you mentioned Church earlier. What is the dress code?" I asked.

"This is farm country and most of the people who got to my church are also volunteer firemen, the dress code is whatever you've got on. I'll wear what I've got on now." He smirked at me in his robe.

"Oh, I borrowed your robe, so I wouldn't have to wear my dirty clothes down here." I glanced down to check that it was still tied.

"I've got a couple of things that would probably work for you. I kept some of my mom's jeans, and work boots, you look like you're about the same size, but only if you want to come. You don't have to if you don't want to." He didn't seem to be sure if I actually wanted to go or not so I assured him.

"I was actually planning on going to First Baptist this morning."

"That's where I go, so I hope you'll enjoy it." We finished our breakfast in silence and as we cleaned our plates I glanced at the clock and saw that we still had an hour before we had to be there. That would give me time to shower before we went.

"Is there somewhere I could take a shower? I'm a little sweaty." He sauntered over to me and leaned in close to my neck. I shivered as he pulled on my earlobe with his teeth.

"Come take a shower in my room. That way I can scrub your back and you can get mine." He ran his fingers over the nape of my neck, and down my collarbone. I pressed against him and nodded my head. We walked up to his bathroom, and he started the water in the shower. I watched him as he stripped out of his shirt, and felt my mouth go dry. The man was sin incarnate. He looked good enough to eat and I felt myself drawn closer to him.

"Let me help you out of that robe there sweetheart." He slowly and deliberately pulled the tie undone. He parted the terry cloth, and pulled his bottom lip in to chew on. I almost lost it when I saw how I affected him. He looked at me as though I was his favorite desert and he was starved.

"It seems like you're overdressed for a shower." I playfully pouted at him.

"I'd hate to disappoint such a pretty lady." He leered at me as he worked his jeans down his slim hips. I slid into the shower before he could do anything else. He groaned and followed me into the warm water.

The shower was amazing; he had a double headed shower with a bench against the back wall and the shower heads were waterfall heads, it was like heaven. I moaned with pleasure as I began scrubbing myself with his loofah.

"Darlin make that sound again and I cannot be held responsible for my actions," he chided as I moved my hands to cup my breasts, and I arched back fully aware of what I was doing to him.

"You've gone and done it now. I'm going to have you wishing you hadn't done that to me." He knelt and laved my right nipple with his tongue before biting down sharply.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I squealed as I jerked away from him.

"Nu uh, now I'm going to kiss it and make it feel better." He proceeded to make the pain melt away. I felt his hands slip against the suds on my back and follow the curve of my ass to my thighs. He pressed his nose against my hip bone and he shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"What's wrong Cowboy?" I looked down at him and put my hand under his chin. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I dropped to my knees beside him.

"What happened?" I was confused until I noticed where he was looking. My scars were now visible under full light; he hadn't seen the full effect last night.

"I swerved to miss a deer, and took my car down an embankment and wrapped it around a tree. I was pinned by my hip and they had to use the Jaws of Life to get me out. My internal injuries were more serious and they left the hip until they were sure I would make it," I stated plainly, trying to keep it from sounding as serious as it had been.

"You could have died. I might have never met you." He looked up and the pain was evident, even through the falling water.

"We just met last night, and I didn't die, I'm here now." I cupped his chin and kissed him, I wanted the look of pain off of his face. I knew that he must be thinking of his parents' plane crash, and I wanted to keep him from that dark place.

We kissed deeply, and it didn't take long to evolve into something desperate and rushed. We raced toward the finish and came with a violent scream against each other. We began to wash and made our way out of the shower. He found me a pair of jeans and a blouse that fit, and we got dressed in silence.

We got to church, and the message seemed to bring both of us peace. It wasn't until we were standing to leave that he looked at me and said "How long are you going to be in town again?"

"I'm not sure. The repair shop said they were going to order the part on Thursday and that it should be here by Monday. I will probably be leaving here on Tuesday." He looked crestfallen. I felt the same way. I didn't want to leave this small town in Texas or the mysterious man standing in front of me, but there was no logical reason for me to stay.

"Well then, I will just have to show you everything around here in a few days. Maybe I can convince you to hang around for a while longer." He gave me puppy eyes and I felt my resolve weaken.

He reached out for my hand, and I allowed him to take it. We left and he took me to a local diner in town. The rest of the day was spent laughing and driving around town.


	3. Paradise

**A/N: Thanks for all of the love, you have given me for this story. I finally found my inspiration again after losing almost a whole chapter due to computer fail. So here it is. I hope you like it and if you do please read and review. **

**Thanks to my speedy beta Lacym3 I love her long time.**

Whiskey Kisses 3

~~Jasper's POV~~

I showed Bella all the best parts about small town living. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that she was important. My friend Peter had what I liked to call a sixth sense about these sorts of things. I had never bought into that sort of stuff until the day I tried to keep my parents from getting on that plane, and failed to do so. Since then I had done my best to listen to my gut feelings more often. That is why I had approached Bella in the first place. When she walked into the bar I knew I needed to be with her.

I had not had a one night stand since college, I didn't know the protocols, should I stop bugging her? Was I supposed to be emotionless? I couldn't help the fact that I felt drawn to Bella; I wasn't sure I wanted to try to stop. I decided to keep doing what I was doing. I hoped she didn't mind hanging out with me.

"So where are you going after this?" I asked her, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Well my plan was to spend another week just visiting Texas; however I lost quite a bit of time waiting for my car to be fixed. So I'm planning on leaving here and going straight to the gulf. I may do some more exploring on my way back through because I don't have anywhere to be afterward."

"Oh, so you have a reservation at a hotel? What are your plans while there?" I tried not to sound completely disappointed. I knew she had to leave eventually. She was only passing through and I needed to remember that.

"I do have reservations, but my only plans involve lying in the sun and drinking mixed drinks all day." She sighed and sounded wistful.

"That sounds like it will be fun. I am sure you will have plenty of time to enjoy the coast and maybe even get in a few fun things while you are there. They have banana boat rides which are really fun and para sailing."

"I might, you never know." She shot me a playful grin and I felt my resolve to stay devoid of emotion begin to falter.

"So what would you like to do the rest of the day? I was hoping you wouldn't be opposed to checking out of your room and spending the rest of your stay at my place." I gave her a tentative look.

"Oh, are you sure? That wouldn't be weird for you or anything would it? I would hate for you to do that just because you feel sorry for me." A faint blush crept up her neck.

"Trust me darlin, feeling sorry for you has nothing to do with it. If I only have a few more days with you I want to spend every second I have worshipping your body." I put all of the heat I could muster into my voice so that she would know I was telling the truth.

"In that case, what girl in her right mind would say no to that? Especially if you are going to keep making me breakfast."

"If that's settled let's grab your gear and get back to the ranch. We can even go for a ride if you want." I asked the question without asking.

"Oh I'd love to go for a ride. I haven't been on a horse since I was a teenager. My hip wouldn't allow me to for a while and I haven't had the opportunity since it has healed."

I felt my heart dip a little in my chest. Every time I thought of Bella laying trapped in a car holding on to life by a thread, some instinct in me kicked in and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her from all harm. It was irrational and scared the hell out of me. I decided right then that I would enjoy the time had with Bella and I would send her on her way without bothering her.

We finished up in town and got Bella's things from the hotel. She asked if she could use my laundry room to get her clothes washed, so I showed her to it before going out to the stables to saddle up two horses.

I'd like to say that I spent the next two days doing everything in my power to convince her to stay. I'd like to say that our mind blowing sex was enough to keep her in my small town in Texas, but that would be a lie. Tuesday morning came too soon, and I woke to Bella kissing my forehead gently.

"Good morning Jasper. Ready to take me to pick up my car?" She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"No, I'm not, but I will." I grumbled before pulling her down on top of me and kissing her fiercely. It was the one attempt I made at letting her know how I felt. I kissed her with every ounce of passion in me, and I slid into her easily as she straddled me. I slowed my movements to savor the last few moments I had with her.

She pulled away and we locked eyes as we leisurely brought each other closer to orgasm. I grasped her hip tightly and screamed her name as I fell into the abyss. Bella followed closely behind me and I nearly came undone as I heard my name fall from her lips repeatedly like a mantra. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her one last time before pulling out. We both moved the shower in silence.

"Thank you for everything Jasper. These past three days have been amazing. You have been amazing. I am lucky to have met you. I hope we can remain in touch." She looked up from under dark lashes.

"Thank you for spending this time with me. Maybe you'll make your way through the exact middle of Texas some other time? My door is always open if you ever need anything and I certainly won't let you leave without all my numbers. I'm just a phone call away darlin." I couldn't let myself turn 3 days of fun into something more. She would think I was crazy, and I wanted her to at least leave feeling good about me.

"I'll remember that." We finished our shower and dressed slowly. She had packed the night before while I made dinner, so I drove her to the shop and gave her a hug goodbye. She waved as she drove off and I couldn't help but feel disappointed that she seemed to have no trouble leaving.

~~Bella's POV~~

I drove away from Jasper and refused to examine the sudden sadness that crept up. The three days I had spent on Jasper's farm had been seriously magical. I had been able to ride almost every day and learned more about Jasper. I learned about how he went away for college only to move back home just a few months before his parents passed away. We had talked about everything it seemed and it was hard to believe we had just met.

I passed the drive by listening to some of my favorite music; and the CD Jasper had made me of his band. The scenery blurred together and I didn't stop to do any sightseeing. My reservation was for the following day and I called the hotel to inform them that I might be a little later than planned. My mind never strayed very far from a certain crooked grin; however I did my best not to dwell on it.

As I finally reached the hotel I heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps after a few days in the sun drinking as much alcohol as my "all inclusive" status allowed, I would be able to put Jasper Whitlock out of my mind completely. I doubted it, but was willing to give it the "old college try". I refused to let my hormones run amok simply because I wasn't used to loving and leaving.

I checked in and made my way to the wonderfully plush room I had booked. The place was absolutely everything I had imagined when I booked it. My king sized bed was top of the line and the air condition was cranked up allowing me to use the down comforter despite the heat outside. I checked out the mini fridge and the bathroom then quickly pulled on my bathing suit. It was a specially ordered one piece which had a short bottom like the fifties and sixties suits. It covered all of my scars and allowed me to feel comfortable out by the pool.

I made my way poolside with a book and a towel and found a lounge chair to settle in for the day. It wasn't long after I got there that one of the waiters came over to ask if I wanted anything to drink. I ordered a daiquiri and lay back enjoying the sun. When he made his way back over he offered to put lotion on me. I laughed and told him I could do that myself. He made a few remarks about being available should I need _anything_ at all. It was hard to miss his double meaning and I laughed it off before starting my romance novel.

Over the course of the day I drank only a few drinks and enjoyed sometime in the pool, which was how I had done most of my exercise after the accident. I felt comfortable in the water and enjoyed the feeling of floating with the hot sun on me. I dried off and headed back inside to eat lunch at the buffet. I decided to get dressed and go to one of the open markets nearby. When I went into the room I found that I had a text message from Jasper.

I smiled to myself as I pictured my own personal cowboy. _My own personal cowboy? Where the hell did that come from? _ I shook my head swiftly to dislodge the image of him cooking breakfast while singing and dancing from my mind. I sent him a brief reply and slid the phone into my hand bag. At the front desk I found out that they had shuttle buses running to and from the largest market every 30 minutes and I waited the few minutes to catch one. Once at the market I was overwhelmed by the size and diversity there. I began at the first stall and made my way through the maze looking for nothing in particular. I found a gorgeous black and white photo that reminded me of the farm I had just left and I laughed at myself.

I was worse than a school girl crushing on some pop star. I had spent three days in the man's bed; I should have him out of my system. I groaned at the thought of being in his bed, and I bought the picture hoping it would shut that part of me up. Clearly I wasn't trying hard enough to forget those blond curls and that dangerous smirk. I wasted the rest of the day looking at trinkets and eating an ice-cream. I caught the last bus back to the resort and I made my way to one of the restaurants. I ate dinner in silence and thought about how very different my adventure across Texas had already been from what I imagined when I embarked upon graduation.

After my dinner I walked along the beach. The warm air brought me peace as I walked slowly through the water and sand. I looked up at the huge sky and allowed myself happiness. I deserved happiness; I allowed myself to admit it surrounded by unfamiliar landscape. I had spent so much time trying to find a purpose after my accident. I had pushed myself to top grades in high school. I had gotten into ASU and worked hard to receive a double major in 4 years instead of the normal 5 years. I thought that since I had been given a second chance at life I had to live it to the fullest, but perhaps I had only done things that were of little importance in the grand scheme of things.

I made a promise to myself on the beach that night. I would spend the week I had there doing everything I could to enjoy life. I would para sail and explore without worrying about what it would add to the value of my life. Just living and having fun was worthwhile. I tried not to think of Jasper as I made this vow to myself.


	4. Getting Told Off

**A/N: I know this is a little shorter than usual, however I literally wrote this in two hours last night after work right before bed. I hope you like meeting Peter and Charlotte for the first time. I also hope you like some of the back stroy. If you are diggin it, leave a comment please. If you don't like it, leave some constructive critiscim it's how I learn from my mistakes.**

**Thanks to Lacym3 even if she did send me the wrong file back....lol**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses 4

~~Jasper's POV~~

I spent the three days after Bella left in a fog. I worked from before the sun came up until after it went down. I planned to keep up this grueling pace until I worked myself into the ground or I forgot about Bella's brown eyes and sweet lips, whichever came first. It was on the fourth day that Peter and Charlotte pulled into my driveway. I was just coming back from the stables to get lunch when I saw his obnoxious red Hummer pulling up the gravel driveway.

Peter had been my best friend practically since birth. Our parents were close and had both been farmers so we grew up helping each other out when it was needed. I considered him family but I was not happy to see him at that moment. Peter had come over on Wednesday and told me flat out that I looked like shit. I couldn't blame him-I felt like shit. It wasn't his fault that seeing him and Char together made me want to kick something. Jealousy was my problem not theirs.

I had been alone so long that I had grown used to my routine. I got up early and did my morning chores. I ate breakfast and did paperwork. I went back out and did my afternoon chores, and came in for dinner. I took a shower and watched a little TV. Go to bed, and repeat the next day. I had never realized how boring it was until I lost Bella's presence in my house. I had realized as soon as I came home from dropping her off that my house felt enormous for just me. My house was for a family. I had never even wanted one until I met Bella.

I walked warily toward the driveway as Charlotte and Peter climbed down and began talking to each other as I approached. I shook my head when I caught snippets of their conversation. It sounded as though Char was giving Peter an earful; I almost felt bad for my best friend. Peter and Charlotte were perfect for each other, but they hadn't always known that. Charlotte had moved to Brownwood during our 7th grade year. Her family had picked our small Texas community as the place they would start over after a woman named Maria had attempted to hurt them. I didn't know any of the details, but from what little I did manage to learn I knew that it had been a bad situation.

Charlotte was kind and sweet but she had a temper, and she didn't take shit from anyone-especially her husband. I laughed when I saw Peter begin kicking rocks. I decided then that I should interrupt and save him from his embarrassment.

"Hi there guys. What are you doing here?" I hollered as I made my way toward them.

"It seems like the only way to get a hold of you the past few days is to come in person." Charlotte gave me a pointed look and I knew that I was in trouble.

"I've been busy the past few days. I had to do some repair on the south fence. I would hate to call and wake you up by the time I get back in." I knew that this wasn't going to fly but hoped she might take pity on me.

"Jasper Whitlock, you better take that bullshit somewhere else, because I ain't buying it one bit. You have been in a funk since Bella left and you have no one else but yourself to blame for that. You made your decision and you better well suck it up and live with it, or get off your ass and do something about it. Do you hear me? You blew off dinner last night and didn't even call to let us know you weren't coming. Your momma is turning in her grave at your bad manners." She gave me a glare that could stop the grim reaper in his tracks. I knew I was busted and worse I knew she was right. Fuck.

"Awww hell. I really did forget last night was Friday. I'm sorry Char. You're right, this is my own damn fault and I've got no one to blame but myself. I don't like it, but I'm not going to chase that girl halfway across Texas. We barely know each other and I'm not going to make a fool of myself over some girl I don't know from Jane. Why don't you come on in, and I'll get us some lemonade." I made my way toward the front porch and paused until I heard them behind me.

I spent the next hour trying to apologize, but Charlotte was having none of it and told me I could make it up to her by doing the cooking next Friday. I think she just wanted some of my momma's apple cobbler. She had been trying to get the recipe for almost a year since I made it for them last summer. I laughed when she asked for what must have been the hundredth time what the secret was.

Peter was unusually quiet, but I assumed that was because of the dressing down his wife had given him in the driveway. It wasn't until they got up to leave that he finally looked me in the eye and said something. "I'm sorry man, I know it sucks but things will work out."

I didn't say that I thought his gut might be wrong this time, but I thought it really hard. I went to the kitchen to rinse out our glasses. I spent the rest of the night thinking. I sent Bella the second text I had sent since she left. She responded that she was about to leave for deep sea fishing. I sighed heavily. She didn't need me, and apparently she had taken our talk to heart. I tried to feel happy for her, but felt sad for myself instead.

~~Bella's POV~~

It seemed that my plan to have fun and enjoy a carefree week of adventure had totally back fired. Every time I did something fun I had the urge to call Jasper and tell him all about it. I wished he could be there to have fun with me. I groaned when he sent me a text message, as if my thoughts had conjured him. I sent a short reply, I couldn't talk to him or I might never stop. I paced my room as I contemplated things.

What if my infatuation with Jasper was only because I had never had a one night stand? Did my mind not understand sex with no strings? Perhaps I just needed to sleep with someone else and I would get over him. The thoughts spurred me on and I had an idea. I changed and went down to the pool to put my plan into action.

I laid by the pool and read while thinking about the best way to accomplish my goal. I had a few drinks and decided to go to the club that night; surely I could find a decent looking guy to have a fling with. With that in mind I walked back to my room with determination. After spending an inordinate amount of time showering, shaving and putting makeup on I sauntered down to the club on the first floor of the hotel.

I had about as much experience as a teenage girl going out for the first time. I had never done the club scene and with that in mind I went to the bar and got a beer. The music was loud and throbbing. I felt it in my ribs more than I heard it, and it was impossible to make out individual sounds or words. No wonder I had never done that before. It was intimidating to say the least and I spent most of the night leaning against the bar sipping my beer slowly.

After an hour I declared the night a failure and went back to my room. I picked up my cell phone and called my best friend in Arizona. I talked to Alice for almost an hour before telling her about Brownwood, Texas and Jasper. She squealed loudly into the phone and I cringed. Alice was boy crazy and had been since high school. She was probably the only reason I had ever even dated, and definitely the only reason I had been brave enough to take this trip in the first place. Alice was actually supposed to be there right now, but a broken leg had ended that before it started. I was usually the clumsy one, but Alice had decided that dancing on a table was good idea and fell, resulting in her current state.

She informed me in quick fashion that it was all well and good, that she wasn't there to interrupt my "groove". I chuckled and quickly chided her, I let her know that Jasper and I had our fun, and now I was enjoying my vacation alone. She was quick to point out that I would be going right back through his town anyways, and why didn't I stop and spend some time there.

"Besides, what better place to put a Spanish degree to use? Why not at least give it a shot? What is waiting for you here in Arizona anyway? Your mom and Phil are on the road half the year, and the only person you hang out with any regularity is me. Why not enjoy being young and without any responsibilities." I laughed as Alice finished her speech.

"Alice, just because I don't have any specific plans in place doesn't mean I should spend god knows how long in Podunk, Texas. I refuse to look like some sort of desperate woman. It would seem desperate, wouldn't it?" I asked helplessly as I thought about seeing Jasper again.

"Doll, would I ever lead you wrong?" Alice asked with feigned innocence.

"You have gotten me in more trouble than I care to remember. What about the time I ended up ground for a month because of that battery stunt you pulled?" I demanded playfully.

"I suppose that's true…Oh well then I say have a fling, try to get him out of your system, and come home and start job hunting like a real adult." She sighed wistfully and I couldn't help but smile at my wonderful friend. Alice was more childlike than adult, but she enjoyed life to the fullest.

We spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. I lay back against the plush pillows at my back and drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of large open areas and horses. I felt like I was flying and everything seemed perfect.


	5. Orson Brawl

**A/N: So here is a present. 3 chapters in one week, don't get too used to it. Now I'm writing chapter 11 for Surprise of a Lifetime. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews are love. If you like this please let me know. If you hate it, that's okay too. Just don't leave me flames. I am a bit drunk while writing this a/n so I apologize for any errors. Thanks to Lacym3 for betaing this. I promise I didn't write any of it drunk or anything.**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses 5

~~Bella's POV~~

I woke stretching and groaning. I didn't know where I was for a second and I felt panic until I realized I was in the hotel room. It didn't happen often but every now and then I woke afraid and breathless. I think it was a flash back to when I woke up in the hospital with a breathing tube still in. I couldn't be sure though; I had given up on therapy after my therapist tried to drug me into oblivion. It was better to feel the pain and fear than to live in a fog for the rest of your life; or at least that's how I felt.

I moved leisurely under the covers as my breathing slowed to a normal pace, and allowed myself a moment of tranquility. The sound of the ocean lapping against the coast was evident through the open window and I smiled thinking of my previous day on the sea. I was only going to be at the resort for two more days and I intended to make the most of my time left, however, it was nice to relax for a brief second. I rolled to the edge of the bed and placed my feet firmly on the tile floor.

As I stood I felt a sharp pain flash through my hip and I yelped quickly. Despite being six years out of the accident I had residual pain associated with the amount of scar tissue located there. I winced as I made my way gingerly to the bathroom where I kept my medicine and took a pill quickly without needing water. This wasn't a great way to start the day; however I was going to push the pain to the back of my mind to enjoy paradise. I looked at myself objectively in the mirror.

I was wearing a camisole and my panties. The past few days had really enhanced my tan. I was normally as pale as possible, but a few weeks tanning prior to this trip had overcome my ghostly looks. I turned to look at my scarred hip and felt the same moment of shock and sadness that always happened when I saw my permanent reminders of that awful day. I lifted my shirt slowly and uncovered inch after inch of pale white line with staple marks on each side. I traced the line with my fingertip and shivered as I did. They had been there so long that I often forgot them until I was reminded that they were there. I looked at the woman I had become and grinned at my reflection.

The scars weren't who I was. They were simply reminders of my strength and surviving something horrifying. I didn't need to let them decide who or what I could become. I could do anything a normal twenty something would do while on vacation. I could laugh and have fun, and I could pick up a man if I wanted to. With that thought I put on my bathing suit and walked with determination to the pool. I settled into a chair, lathered on lotion and put on my headphones.

After a few hours by the pool the same waiter from day one came by and offered to get me a drink. I gave him my order and appraised him as he walked away. He was tan and muscular with dark brown hair cropped close to his head. He was shorter than I was used to however he was still close to 6 feet. As he sauntered over from the bar I raked my eyes up his torso to his thick arms and neck. He was certainly very cute, if not exactly my type. I made my decision.

"Hey, could you put some lotion on my back for me?" I glanced up from under my lashes.

"Sure. How has your stay been?" He readily accepted, and began applying lotion in sure, smooth strokes.

"It's been everything I imagined it would be. However, I was a bit disappointed by the club last night." I gave him my best sultry look.

"Oh, is that so? Sometimes the club attracts more middle aged guests. Would you would like to go into town and go to one of the dance clubs with me tonight?" He gave me hopeful eyes as he checked out my cleavage.

"I think I'd enjoy that. Are you a good dancer?"

"I've never had any complaints about my dancing." I knew what we were talking about, but was glad we weren't being too upfront about what would happen tonight.

"Well then, why don't you come by my room at around 7:00 to pick me up? I'm room 317."

"I'll see you then." He capped the bottle and handed it back to me, lingering a little longer with his hand in mine.

I didn't feel any sparks or fireworks but he was cute and I was sure this would get Jasper out of my mind once and for all. I spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the water, and the heat. It almost eased the ache in my chest-almost. When it was closer to time for me to get ready I headed back to my room to prepare. I pulled out a white sundress with a tropical flower print on it. I had bought it just for dancing. It was strapless and enhanced my neck and collarbone. It fell to mid thigh but with enough material to flow when I walked or twirled.

I put on some light make up and let my hair fall into loose curls. I felt beautiful. I turned this way and that enjoying the feel of the dress against my legs. I was still doing some last minute primping when I heard a knock on the door. I took a peek at the clock to see that Emmett was a few minutes early and felt a little thrill over the fact that he was so eager. I grabbed my clutch and answered the door with a genuine smile.

"Hey, you're a little early!"

"My mom told me 'never keep a lady waiting'. Are you ready?"

"I am, so where are you taking me?"

"There is a club in town that has a live salsa band on Wednesdays. I thought we might go salsa dancing, if that's okay with you?"

"Absolutely, I love to salsa. Are you sure you can keep up with me though?"

"I can sure try, doll." I felt a second of hesitation, but pushed through it to enjoy the night.

He led me to his car and we chatted as we made the short drive to the club. Oddly it was called Orson Brawl; I gave him a quizzical look.

"It was owned by a man who named Orson, who was famous for getting into bar fights. Rosalie, his daughter, runs the place. But everyone just calls her Rock-and-Roll."

"Oh, well that's certainly an interesting history. With a background like that no wonder people like it. Why does everyone call his daughter Rock-and-Roll?" That was such a weird nickname I couldn't help but ask.

"Now that you ask, I'm not that sure. I know it's what everyone has always called her though." He gave me a full out smile and for a moment I saw what people might miss when looking at this man. Despite being what some would call a jock, he was a happy and easy going guy to be around. He put me at ease. As we walked into the club I was immediately hit by a strong rhythm and the urge to start dancing. I pulled Emmett onto the floor and shook my shoulders in time to the song that was on. I raised my arms above my head and began moving my hips.

It didn't matter what kind of mood I was in, I loved to dance and I was always up for salsa. I began rocking back and forth and Emmett pulled me against his full chest. He wasn't lying about being a good dancer and I was surprised again when he began twirling me and dipping me. We continued to dance through several songs and I was out of breath by the fourth. I pulled Emmett to the bar and waited my turn to order a beer.

We spent the better part of the evening dancing and laughing. Finally I grasped his hand and led him to the door. I was in the mood and I wanted to take this further before I lost the tingles in my stomach. As we slid into his car I leaned against him and kissed him firmly. He put his hand on my thigh and began stroking me purposefully. I was writhing in my seat when I leaned away from him. I exhaled sharply and buckled my seat belt quickly.

The ride back seemed to take forever and I was starting to question my choice by the time we reached the hotel. I didn't have long to worry though as Emmett scooped me up and carried me to my room through a service elevator. I unlocked the door with the swipe of my card and he raced to the bed and began kissing me in earnest. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the sensation. It wasn't perfect but it did feel nice.

I made myself kiss back and even began to feel a burn in my stomach. I arched against him and felt a deep rumble against my chest. I looked down to see Emmett chuckling. I forcefully brought his lips back into contact with mine, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was shocked to feel him hard and ready. He moved to my neck and began sucking and nibbling there, when I felt him speak.

"I've wanted you since I saw you by the pool that first day. Dancing with you tonight was torture, and when you finally kissed me in the car I thought I might have to take you right there in the parking lot."

His words had me feeling powerful and sexy. I moaned softly to encourage him to continue. I used my hands to begin tugging his shirt up. He quickly removed his shirt and I appreciated the view. He was model perfect, but it didn't leave me breathless. I felt him pulling gently on the top of my dress and wasn't surprised when my breasts popped over the edge. Emmett leaned down and began sucking my right nipple while his finger and thumb found the other and began pinching. It felt good, but wasn't quite as smooth and precise as Jasper's fingers on me.

I shook my head violently and arched into the touch. I stilled him with my hand and unwrapped my legs from him. I let my hands fall to his waist and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. I quickly got them undone and began pulling them down as quickly as I could. He stood to assist and was quickly in nothing but his boxers. He lowered himself to the bed, and I giggled nervously. He flipped me and began tugging the zipper down my back. He worked the dress down my body and I rolled over once it was completely off.

I saw his eyes widen and shock register across his face. It was only a brief moment, but he was repulsed by my scars. I had seen that look one too many times.

Emmett recovered quickly and bit down hard on my nipple. I closed my eyes and forced myself to react correctly. I felt a finger brush against my center through my panties, and I shivered. I felt the stroking increase in pace and pressure until I was moving restlessly underneath him. I opened my eyes and found that his eyes were now filled with lust as I responded to his touch. I hooked my fingers under the waistband and pulled them down. Emmett backed up to allow me to remove them completely and did the same with his boxers.

I felt my desire increase when he crawled back up and I felt him slide through my folds. I was wet and we were both ready. I saw him fumble through the drawer beside the bed and pull out a condom with the resort's logo on it. I hadn't even noticed those earlier. He rolled the condom on quickly and slid in with one thrust. I was suddenly full and he stopped a moment to allow me to stretch.

He began thrusting with quick shallow strokes. He slowed down and began using full slow strokes and I found myself slowly meeting him for each thrust. I was running my fingers up and down his sides, and he sped up his movements. He started grunting with each thrust and I felt him hit that spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. I closed my eyes tightly against the pleasure curling into a tight knot in my belly. After only a few more fast hard thrusts I felt my orgasm approaching.

"I'm close. I'm so close." I murmured softly.

"That's it; I want to see you come baby."

He increased his pace to a frenzy and I felt that cup inside of me fill to overflowing and suddenly I was screaming and so was Emmett, but I wasn't screaming Emmett's name. It was Jasper's name that flew from my mouth before I had a moment to think. My eyes flew open. Emmett continued to ride out his orgasm and didn't seem to even notice.

I breathed a sigh of relief thinking that maybe he hadn't heard what I said. As I came down from the high Emmett slowly pulled out of me and leaned down to swipe a kiss across my cheek.

"Thanks baby, that was amazing." He threw the condom into the trash can and began dressing. I just looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter Bella?"

"You're leaving awfully quick."

"Come on doll, you and I both know that this was a rebound fuck. It's the story of my life, but I really did have fun and wouldn't mind a repeat tomorrow, if you wanted." He maintained his easy going attitude even after having the girl he was in bed with call out another guy's name.

I just felt dirty.

I had used Emmett. I had lied to myself about my feelings for Jasper and then I had gone and slept with some random guy. I didn't like myself very much as I heard the door whisper shut behind him. I allowed the tears to flow freely and I fell asleep with my head aching and my nose running.


	6. Junkie

**A/N: Okay this was originally written and sent to beta on Monday, however as most of you know, Real Life always has to come first. The wonderful Lacym3 got to this as soon as her other obligations cleared up, and I think everyone will like this chapter. To make up for some update fail I have been experiencing all around it is almost 5,000 words. I know there are people who put out much longer chapters, however....Life just doesn't permit that for me. If you like it, please Review. I will give you singing Jackson if you do.**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses 6

~~Bella's POV~~

I woke up and felt disgusting. I shrugged the covers off, and made my way to the shower. I turned the water on and climbed in. I cranked it up as hot as I could stand and stood there crying under the hot spray. I fell to my knees and reached for the soap. I scrubbed every inch of myself until I was bright red, and tender to the touch. I turned the water off and stayed in the tub until I had air dried.

I felt numb and I couldn't process anything. It was as if I had broken myself the night before trying to get over Jasper. I could feel the gaping hole in my chest as if it were a real and tangible thing. I pulled myself out of the tub and wrapped myself tightly in the hotel's robe and staggered slowly to the bed. As I looked at the mess, I felt sadness well up in my chest and threaten to overtake me. I pushed myself into the chair in the corner of the room.

I sat there for hours until I was too hungry to ignore the growling in my stomach.

I forced myself to dress and go down to the restaurant instead of ordering room service. I was a grown woman and needed to take responsibility for my actions, despite how hard it was going to be. I needed to pull on my big girl panties and deal with it, but I felt like hiding under the covers until I had forgotten all about Emmett and Jasper both.

I did what I always did when things got too tough to handle. I called back-up.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

"Alice, how do you always do that?" I asked Icily.

"Caller ID….it's not ESP. Now what's the matter dear?"

"How do you know something is wrong? Can't a girl just call her best friend?"

"Not the day before she leaves the best resort on the gulf coast, and especially not after the conversation we had yesterday. So are you going to spill the beans or should I hang up and wait for you to call when you are ready to share?" Alice was the queen of sass, and I couldn't help but smile a bit at her.

"Fine I'll tell. I made a huge mistake last night Alie."

"Oh really? What's the matter babe? It can't be too bad if you aren't calling me from jail….They don't let you use your cell phone in jail do they?" She replied with a quiet chuckle.

"No Alice, I'm not in jail, thanks for your concern though. I took your advice and hooked up with the hunk from the hotel, and I feel like shit now."

"If you'll remember, my original advice was to stop back through Brownwood on your way home and take a few month detour to see how things worked out between you and lover boy."

"Well, I didn't listen to that advice, and now I'm really wondering why I thought the other idea was a good one in the first place." I answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Ummm…I can't answer that one for you, but I can offer some more advice."

"Okay, I promise this time I'll listen to the first bit and figure out a way to make it work."

"My new advice is to take a few month detour through Brownwood and see how things work out with lover boy." Alice did have a way of cutting to the chase.

"Isn't that the exact same advice as last night?"

"Yes, but you didn't listen last time and now you are regretting it, are you not?"

"Yes, but now I've gone and screwed it all up. Jasper won't want me back now that I've gone and slept with some other guy. He deserves better than me. He deserves someone who knows what she has and doesn't just leave it all behind." I replied sullenly, I wasn't ready to grovel.

"Bella, would you listen to yourself? Seriously, calm down for a minute and hear me out."

"Ok…"

"It's not going to be easy getting Jasper to understand what happened after you left. I'm not even sure if it's worth trying, but I can tell by your voice that you are miserable and if there is even the smallest chance that Jasper can make you happy, you have to try." She spoke like a mother would to her child.

"Alice, I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't believe I did such a dumb thing last night trying to get that boy out of my head…I'll be lucky if he doesn't send me packing the minute he finds out what I've done."

"As true as that may be, with as bad as you are feeling, I have a hunch he might be in the same boat. Just give it a go, and be honest with him. It sounds like you've got it bad."

"The worst."

"Well, good luck, and let me know how it goes okay?"

"Will do, thanks for listening." I ended quickly.

"Always." She stated before hanging up.

The phone line went dead and I put my phone back in my pocket.

I entered the dining room with no small amount of trepidation. My fears were soon realized as Emmett strode out of the kitchen and made a beeline for the front of the restaurant. I found a spot on the floor and glued my eyes to it as he approached. I felt my insides begin to squirm and I wondered why I thought going downstairs was preferable to ordering room service.

It wasn't long before Emmett stopped just in front of me.

"Good afternoon Bella, you don't look so good. Is something the matter?"

"Emmett, I owe you an apology…for last night."

"Don't say anything else. I figured you were just looking for someone to distract you from something. I could see it in your eyes. In fact I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I feel like an asshole."

"Clearly we were both there for the wrong reasons. At least we can be adults about the whole situation. Would you mind taking my order and sending it up with room service? I'm going to spend tonight just relaxing before I leave tomorrow morning."

"I can do that. Thanks for being so understanding. I'm sorry I'm not what you are looking for, but whoever he is, he's one lucky guy."

I laughed a short bark of laughter and gave him my order, all fattening foods for me today. I couldn't undo what happened the night before, but I could attempt to fix it. I trudged up to my room and was glad to see that housekeeping had come in while I was gone and put on a new set of sheets and everything looked clean and fresh again.

I spent the rest of the day going back and forth on what I should do. I must have talked myself in and out of going back at least 100 times before I made up my mind. I went to bed that night unsure of my decision, but ready to fight for what I wanted. I woke early the next morning and quickly went through checkout before packing up my truck and hitting the road.

I had been on the road for less than an hour when the doubts set in.

_What if this isn't the right thing to do?_

_No! You have to tell him how you feel._

_What if he doesn't want me there?_

_You idiot, you saw how sad he was that you were leaving._

_He has a life of his own; he doesn't need me in it to be happy._

_Come on…if you don't try you are always going to regret it._

_No seriously, why would he take me back after the dumb mistake I made? I don't even know what I'm going to say to him when I get there. How am I going to tell him about what happened? He is going to decide that I'm some kind of slut, and laugh me out of the bar. I should just hang my head and make my way back to Arizona and forget all about Jasper Whitlock._

I had talked myself out of taking the detour to Brownwood and pulled off an exit to eat at a truck stop. I barely tasted my country fried steak and gravy when my thoughts began to swirl wildly over how things had changed for me in the past week and a half. I thought back to Jasper often and remembered his quiet confidence and his sinful hands on my body.

I left the restaurant more confused than I started. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Yes Bella?"

"Swear you won't kill me for calling you again, but I just don't think I have the strength to see Jasper again. I can't bear the thought of him turning me down. I screwed up bad."

"Bells, you have to do what feels right. I know you're scared but you have to at least try right? You'll regret it later if you don't. So swallow your pride and go get him girl! I will not listen to you whine, about what could have been, forever. Call me when you are back in his arms and no sooner, okay?"

"Fine, _Mom._ I'll call then."

I sighed heavily as I hung up, and looked at the stretch of road in front of me. I began a dance of turning off an exit, only to turn right back onto the highway, over and over again. I couldn't seem to see a way for it to work out well for me in the end. Because of my hesitation and indecision night fall approached before I was there. I pulled into the parking lot of a small motel with a half lit sign pronouncing it "Sleeping Giants Motel and Diner." I parked right next to the small office.

The man on duty was startled awake as I opened the door and a bell tinkled softly. He was probably in his fifties, but I could tell the years hadn't been kind to this man. I nodded a hello and stepped closer to the counter, which was occupied by a cat that looked as old as the man.

"Hi there, I'm just looking for a room tonight."

"Room 8, it's on the other side of the building right next to the diner. How's that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." I slid a few bills across the counter and he made change quickly. I was surprised that he spoke again

"You look like you are running from something sweetie, want to tell me about it?"

"I'm not running from anything, just coming back from vacation. I've had a long drive today," I answered curtly.

"Ah, so you are also lying to yourself. Sleep well dear and I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." He smiled knowingly.

"Man thinks he's a damn psychic," I grumbled as I made my way back to my truck.

That night I flipped through 13 channels over and over again, before settling on cartoons. Sleep didn't come easily, and I woke several times twisted and knotted up in the sheets. Sweat drenched me as I woke from a nightmare; I looked around the room wildly before calming down. I took deep calming breaths as I rose to fix myself a glass of water. I sat on the edge of the bed and rub my eyes wearily. I wasn't sure if I would be able to fall back asleep or not.

The night was long, and I drifted in and out of sleep for the next several hours. Sometime around five I fell back asleep and was able to sleep until 9:30. I woke feeling better than I thought I would, and packed my overnight bag quickly after brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I ate a stack of pancakes at the diner and tipped an aging waitress named Flo well as I left. I couldn't get over my anxiety and spent the morning driving in a haze of nervous energy. I felt the tension in my shoulders increasing, and I worried I might give myself a headache if I didn't calm soon.

I began practicing my speech out loud as a way to calm myself and I adjusted the words over and over

"Jasper, I know I shouldn't…"

"Hey Jasper, You said I should stop back through…."

"Hey Jasper, how's it been?"

"So Jasper…I uh, I have something to tell you…"

I laughed at the thought of his reaction to any of my attempts at opening conversation. I felt like I was losing it and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Hey Jasper. I missed you. I made a huge mistake, but I couldn't imagine not coming back to see you. I hope you can forgive me, and offer me another chance. I just feel like we had a connection, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't try. Do you know what I mean?"

I felt a bit more confident about seeing him, and continued planning my approach; however an hour outside of Brownwood I had a minor meltdown in a Taco Bell parking lot.

I sat shaking and teary eyed as I thought about Jasper's reaction to the fact that I slept with another guy. I couldn't get a full breath and I was beginning to panic. I put in the CD Jasper had given me and practiced my breathing exercises.

~~Jasper's POV~~

I had been in a foul mood since Charlotte and Peter's visit, but I couldn't get out of my funk. I knew the reason was Bella, but I refused to beg her to come back to me. Hell, we had only known each other for a few days, she would think I was nuts if I asked her to come stay for a while. I just couldn't get her out of my head, and my daily chores had done little to take my mind off her.

The mornings and nights were the worst although it wasn't that much better in between. I woke up feeling cold, without her by my side and went to bed feeling the same way. She had fused herself into every facet of my life too quickly to think about.

Peter and Charlotte had come over to my house for an early dinner and we enjoyed some subdued conversation. I could practically feel the pity coming off of them. I knew I was a sad excuse for a human being, but I couldn't seem to help it, I felt like my heart had been torn out and I didn't like the feeling.

I had gone to the bar last night despite it being a Thursday and danced with a girl who had been pursuing me for a while. There had been a few kisses exchanged and some groping out back, but she had to work early otherwise there was no telling what I might have done.

I had woken up regretting my choices and with more than a few texts from her. I had finally given in and texted her back apologizing for my behavior. It had been an awful thing for me to do to her, because I knew she had feelings for me. In fact I was still kicking myself for it as I began clearing the plates from diner.

"What's the matter Jas? You look worse than I've ever seen you." Peter took the glass from my hand and walked beside me into the kitchen.

"I fucked up man. Don't tell Char, but last night I went to the bar and hung out with Angela. I was trying to get Bella out of my head and I may have led her on a bit."

"What exactly does that mean? May have led her on a bit?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

I blew out a deep breath and pushed my fingers through my hair, while staring at the ground. "I told you I fucked up man. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to fix the mess I've made. I'm not sure I even can"

"Come on Jas, Let's go talk to Charlotte, she might have an idea."

"She's going to chew me a new one, is what she's going to do. I can't tell her how badly I've messed up."

"Come on man, you know she isn't going to do that to you. Let's just explain everything to her."

He put his arm around my shoulders as we made our way into the living room where char was reading through a magazine. She looked up and saw the two of us and rose to meet us in the middle.

"What is it?" She looked worried as she gazed between the two of us.

"Now Char, Jasper has something he wants to talk to you about, but you have to promise to hear him out before you say anything. You got it?" Peter asked firmly.

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound good at all. What have you gone and done now Jasper? You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"Char, just listen to him before you yell at him. He's been through a rough week and a half and he made a mistake, but he wants to fix it now and he needs our help."

"Alright I suppose, go on then. Tell me all about it."

"Well… I guess I should start off by telling you how right you were. I should have sucked it all up back right after Bella left. I should have called her and tried to talk to her about seeing her again, and how much I missed her. I should have gone down to see her while she was on vacation. I should have done a lot of things. But I didn't, and so I just got worse and worse as the days went on. I let myself think that I was just wrapped up in thoughts of her because it had been so long since I'd been with a woman. I told myself that I just needed to be with someone else and I would be able to get over her. I told myself a lie, and then I went to the bar last night and I fooled around with Angela, and now I feel worse than I did before. I feel miserable, and I don't know how to fix it." I explained in a rush before ducking my head behind my arm, and hoping not to get hit too badly.

"Jasper Lee Whitlock. I don't know what the hell you were thinking and frankly I don't care too much to hear about it. Now I'm not going to give you a lecture since it sounds like you really are kicking yourself as good as I could, so I'm going to say this, you are an idiot. However, I think you might still be able to get through to her if you try. You are going to have to get on your knees and grovel, but the best place to start is to see if she is even open to the idea of seeing your sorry tail again." She shook her head quickly and put her hands on her hips as she spoke, but seemed to calm down as she ended.

I decided to send her a text.

~~Bella's POV~~

I was halfway to calm when I received a text message from the man himself.

**How was your vacation?**

I stared at the screen before deciding this was a good way to see where he stood on seeing me again.

_**Okay. I'm back on the road**_

**Oh really?**

_**Yeah.**_

**Any chance you might come back through here?**

I felt my heartbeat speed at the fact that he wanted to see me again. I had to play it cool so I could surprise him later.

_**I'm actually headed down to see the Alamo so I dunno If I'll make it back up that way.**_

**Oh. I hope you enjoy it.**

I could feel his disappointment despite his innocuous words and they spurred me into action. I cranked the engine and got myself back onto the highway quickly. It was almost 7:00 and I knew he would be at the bar setting up soon. The last hour of driving seemed to stretch on and on, as I weighed the pros and cons. I was lost in thought when I noticed the sign for my exit.

I inhaled sharply as I pulled up the ramp and took a look around the town I had only known for a few short days. I felt a weight lift from my chest and I turned to the left as I traveled the last few miles to the bar.

I parked a few blocks away between buildings in an attempt to prevent him from seeing my truck, just in case he happened to drive by. The few blocks seemed like a mile as I walked shakily toward the Drunken Waltz. I was greeted with a surprised look as I entered the building. The bouncer just shook his head slowly and I slipped into the crowd quickly.

~~Jasper's POV~~

I wasn't really in the mood to play tonight, in fact I felt more suited to getting sloppy drunk and passing out. I couldn't do that though, mainly because I wouldn't be able to get all of my chores done the next day if I did, but also because the band counted on me being there.

Peter and Charlotte had decided to come to the bar tonight to cheer me on, which was nice of them. I was lucky to have such good friends and I told them that, Charlotte told me I could pay her back with my cobbler recipe, and I just laughed as we entered through the back door.

I inhaled the smell of stale smoke and beer and looked to the stage to see the other guys already setting up. I waved to Peter and Char as I headed to the stage to talk to the guys. I wanted to give them a heads up on what I wanted to sing first and knew that we needed to do our sound check before the bar got too crowded.

I glanced quickly at the door and felt my heart drop as I thought of the first night I met Bella. I turned back to the band and told them what I was thinking.

"Let's open up with Junkie, okay?"

"Sure, no problem" Jared replied with an easy shrug of his shoulders. The other guys all nodded in agreement and I turned to the mic. I glanced over to my friends and gave them a nod of my head before beginning.

_**Ever since you left me,**_

_**My clothes don't seem to fit,**_

_**The beers are always empty,**_

_**I've quit trying to quit,**_

_**Smoking my cigarettes,**_

_**Ever since you left,**_

_**Ever since you walked out my door,**_

_**The bills keep piling up,**_

_**It's not as if I can't afford them,**_

_**The money I've enough,**_

_**I've just given up,**_

_**I don't care enough,**_

_**All my family's worried about me,**_

_**All my friend's say they're worried about me,**_

_**What have I done for them to doubt me,**_

_**It's not like I'm a junkie for your love**_

_**It's not like I'm a junkie for your love**_

I finished out the chorus and the second verse, and we made some minor adjustments to our sound, before taking a break.

~~Bella's POV~~

I stood mesmerized as I listened to Jasper's smooth and husky voice over the speakers. I felt weak in the knees and I considered bolting more than once as I watched him on stage. I held my own though and I waited until the band stepped off stage for their first break to make my move. I intercepted Jasper on his way to the bathroom and stood there until he looked up and saw me just feet from him.

His mouth opened briefly but no words came out. I was unable to speak for a second as I thought about what I wanted to say. My practiced speech flew from my mind as I took in the dark circles under his eyes, and the tension in his shoulders.

"Jasper."

"Bella."

We stood there for what felt like hours until I heard a voice from the table to our right.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to tell her how you feel?" A loud and pretty blonde called out.

"I uh, I uh…" He stammered as shuffled closer to me

"Come on! Man up Jas, or I'm going to come over there and take her from you." The man beside the woman yelled equally as loudly. I began to sweat. I wasn't expecting an audience and I felt the room start to spin.

"Jasper, I couldn't leave without seeing you again. In fact I was hoping we might spend some time together? Only I really fucked up bad, and I don't know how you'll ever forgive me once I tell you what I did, I was trying to get you out of my head, and it just made things worse and then I couldn't imagine telling you about it. I couldn't imagine you being so disappointed in me, and I know we've only known each other for 2 weeks and I was gone for more than half of that, and you probably think I'm some crazy desperate girl. But I am desperate, desperate not to lose you even though…." He shut me up with his lips on mine and I fell into his arms like I had never left. He pulled back and drew his finger across his lip.

"Who cares about any of that Darlin'? Let's start over again and forget about anything that either of us did while you were gone. I made a mistake myself. But the biggest mistake I made was letting you go to begin with. I should have stopped your truck and told you that I didn't want you to go. I should have told you that you were special." He rested his forehead against mine and I trembled as tears filled my eyes.


	7. Shy Water

**A/N: Okay so I know this isn't the hot and steamy ending you were all hoping for, but I'm having a smut block, so this is it. A soft sweet little ending. I may post another chapter at some point in time, but for now I'm marking this complete. Thanks for all of the support and comments.**

* * *

Whiskey Kisses 7

~~Jasper's POV~~

I couldn't stand to see that first tear spill down her cheek and I leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Bella, don't cry." I couldn't watch her cry without getting emotional myself.

"I just…I can't stand the thought of not being with you." She seemed to think I wouldn't agree.

"Then don't think of it. Think of this. Us. Together and back in each other's arms." I gripped her tightly and she moved her head to my chest.

"Okay." Whispered into my chest. I gripped her chin in one hand and lifted her face to mine.

"This is us starting over. We both screwed up. Let's forget the past, and enjoy tonight." I looked into her eyes and saw the decision before she answered.

"I like that idea. Are you going to get up on stage and sing or what?" Her voice became stronger and she pulled back to look at me.

"If that's what you want darlin'. I'll get up there and sing for you. You going to stay and sit with my friends? Charlotte and Peter would love to have your company I'm sure."

"I can do that. Just don't plan on sticking around for too long tonight, I'd like to have you to myself later. If you know what I mean." She raised her brows and waggled them.

"Oh, well then what am I waiting for? Let me get up there and get this over with." I chuckled as we walked over to the nearby table and I introduced her to the closest thing I have to a family. "Peter, Charlotte, this is Bella. Bella this is Charlotte and Peter." I made the introductions quickly.

"It's nice to meet you. Jasper has been in a total funk since you left. We're glad you decided to come back through." Peter reached out a hand and Bella took it a shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I was pretty miserable myself." She reached for Charlotte's hand and shook it as well before sitting down.

"Be nice guys, and please no embarrassing stories while I'm gone." I looked at each of them in turn and sprinted back to the stage. Now that Bella was back I wanted to get the hell out of there and back to my place.

The next few songs passed in a blur and I could tell I was being totally obvious when one of the guys practically kicked me off stage at only 11.

"Get the hell out of here, Come back next week when you are up to playing like a real man, and not a love sick puppy." Ben chuckled as he threw a drumstick at me.

~~Bella's POV~~

I watched almost hypnotized as Jasper sang. I felt the tug in my chest and I knew things would never go back to "normal" again. Somehow I had fallen hard and fast. I laughed half-heartedly at Peter's jokes and answered Charlotte's questions efficiently, but I was totally wrapped up in the world Jasper was creating with his soft soulful lyrics.

After being polite for several songs I gazed up at the stage and my eyes locked with Jaspers. The song he was singing was coming to an end and he made a cutting motion to the guys on stage before making an announcement.

"Tonight we are going to cut the set short, because I have some personal business to attend to. We will be back on stage next week at the same time next week and we hope to see all of you here." His eyes never left my face and I felt heat rise in my cheeks as he lowered himself from the stage to swagger toward me.

"It was nice meeting you two and I hope to see you again very soon, but if you'll excuse me…" I made a waving motion with my hands as I trailed off. Both Peter and Charlotte nodded their understanding as I stumbled toward Jasper as if being pulled by a magnet.

Time slowed to a crawl as I moved through the crowd without noticing any face in particular except the one whose eyes hadn't left mine yet. Once we reached each other a miniature explosion happened as he raised a hand to my face and drew me against him with as much force as he could muster from the simple grip.

"Jasper," uttered like a swear as my lips fell to his with the urgency of an addict.

"Bella," answered in return.

The kiss was everything a kiss should be. Like the returning of rain to the desert after the dry season, fast and urgent and over before it has even begun to quench the thirst accrued over the time apart. I drew back breathless and panting. Jasper's eyes were the green blaze of the hottest flame and I took the moment to be glad for the burn.

"Let's take this back to my place before we ruin it for everyone here." He joked lightly.

"Agreed." I responded simply.

We raced toward the door neither of us stopping until we were fully outside. We pulled together for another kiss that set my lips tingling. I practically dragged him to my truck and shoved him in before hopping up and cranking the engine.

I drove the route I had been dreaming of the entire past week in a daze. Jasper' hand ran up and down my leg in a comforting gesture. I pulled into the driveway and put the truck into park.

~~Jasper's POV~~

As soon as the car was in park I turned to face Bella. I stilled as I looked at her. After everything we had been through in such a short period of time I couldn't help but look at her with wonder. I knew as surely as anything that she wouldn't be leaving Texas without me fighting tooth and nail for her to stay.

"Bella. I won't ever just give up like that again. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. You know that right? I care about you very much. I can't stand to lose you again." I hoped my earnestness wasn't going to scare her off.

"I had hoped you might feel the same way. I should have listened to Alice to begin with. I just…I have such a hard time." She closed her eyes against the tears I could see welling up.

"Shh, it's okay. I know this is fast and crazy and nuts. I know it doesn't make any sense. We don't have to do anything. We can start over completely. I can take you to the hotel for the night if you want and we can go on an actual date tomorrow if you want. Or you could stay here, in the spare room. I will go as slow as you want." I was practically begging by the end of my speech.

"No! I will never waste another minute I could be spending with you. I don't care how crazy it is. I realized while I was gone how much I wanted this. How much I needed you. I can't turn away now. I couldn't sleep in some other bed knowing I could be in your arms." She pushed her door open and began the walk to my house without looking to see if I would follow or not.

I followed.

What choice did I have? I had already proven how well I could do without her, and it was pretty pitiful how dependent on her I had become in such a short time. The woman with the scars had left a mark on my heart that I couldn't heal without her.

We reached the porch and I slowed to watch Bella as she climbed the steps in front of me. I reached out a hand without thinking and gave her a tap on the ass. She whipped around quickly.

"Whitlock, what would Charlotte think if she saw that?" She raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval.

"Probably that she couldn't believe the restraint I had shown thus far." I tipped an imaginary hat at her in faux apology.

She chuckled and moved to the door before turning to face me as I pulled out the key. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. We walked in quietly and looked at each other with some nervous tension filling the air.

"Come here Bella." I tugged on her hand gently.

~~Bella's POV~~

I allowed myself to be pulled into Jasper's chest. The contact melted me. His hand caught my cheek and turned my face to look at him. I responded instantly by pushing myself closer to him. The hand that wasn't holding my face slid to my back and cupped my ass.

I moaned at the feeling of him pressing against my hip and arched into the feeling. Things moved much faster after that. Clothes were tossed haphazardly as we walked up the stairs, pausing to remove pants before I tripped over them.

Jasper took charge at the top of the stairs and tugged me forcefully toward the room I had been dreaming about for the past week. I felt finality that I hadn't felt since graduation; as though I was done with one chapter and starting a new one.


End file.
